Generations
by MusingsThoughts
Summary: After the curse breaks, Regina finds herself with more family than she thought possible. It seems her mother forget to mention that she had brothers, amongst other things.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : Hello everyone! Not sure where this idea came from, it just sort of happened. There are very few stories where Regina has brothers, so I decided to give this a try. Please note that this story contains certain elements of the Harry Potter universe, though not enough so that I feel that labelling this as a crossover is unnecessary. This first chapter is more of an explanation of the timelines, an introduction of the brothers and their experience outside of the Enchanted Forest.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Harry Potter. All rights are reserve to ABC and J. K Rowling. With exception of some OCs, all characters portrayed belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Family

 _ **The Enchanted Forest**_

 **Cora's POV**

She couldn't believe it. She was so close to becoming Queen, only to have it ripped away from her by the wench Eva. Looking down at the wicker baskets in her hands, she scowls. That fool Jonathan hadn't just tricked her, soiled her and went on his way. No, he had left her pregnant with not one, but two insufferable children. As if on cue, one of bastards begins to wail, the sound grating on her ears.

"Stop it!" she says vehemently. This only seems to worsen the situation, causing the other to chime in. With her lips between her teeth, Cora can feel the beginning of a headache creeping up on her. The temptation to smother the babes growing by the second, she stops her trek. Setting the baskets down, she places her hands by her hips and pierces her lips.

"Stop your noise this instant," she admonishes "You two have cost me far too much already." But to no avail, the twins continue to cry. Sighing, Cora pinches the skin between her eyes, closing them. This month has been the absolute worst. First, Eva rats her out to Leopold, causing to him to annul their engagement and sending her on her way.

Then upon returning to her mill prison, she goes into labour dreading the thought of a child. When she had finally given birth, the sounds of a wailing babe echoed through the room. She hears her mother tell her it's a boy, but she pays her no mind, too busy catching her breath. Absolutely exhausted and spent, you could imagine her utter surprise and horror at another contraction.

Twins.

She'd had twins. Two living, breathing anchors to drag her down and keep her in a world of suffering. "No." she whispers looking down at said anchors. The one on the left was flailing about, his face red and scrunched up as he cries. The other, the one that was swaddled correctly by her mother, cries have subsided into hiccups and is staring right back at her. What she sees in those eyes, her own reflection. She looks tired and worn down. This frightens her and reminds her of just what she came all this way for.

Grabbing both baskets, she continues to walk, powering through the crying. She's determined to change her future. No longer would she let herself be dragged down by her parents and status! She's going to make something out of herself. Then that stupid wench Eva will rue the day she embarrassed her.

So taken by her thoughts, she almost didn't noticed that the other child had stopped crying. Looking down, they both stared at her with those big brown eyes of theirs, seemingly judging her as if they know her thoughts.

Smiling upon reaching her destination, Cora sets them both down by the riverbank. "Don't worry, boys." She says. "I'm doing what's best for you and me."

Wrapping them up tightly in their blankets, she continues. "Soon Mommy will be so much happier and she'll have so much power." Cora's face darkens. "And then they'll pay, all of them." If any were to catch a glimpse of her face under her blue hood, her sinister smile would strike fear into their very souls. "I'll make them pay for ruining my life, boys. Don't worry." With that said, she sets the wicker baskets in the river and summons the portal. A whirlwind of water and magic swirls the boys around and around before sucking them in. Little did their mother know that this would be what she'd hoped for, their last meeting.

* * *

 _ **Great Britain: River Clyde**_

The sound of cars honking and the stench of cigarette smoke were the signs of 1960s Scotland coming alive in the night. The Beatles play from the record player of a barber shop for the whole street to hear.

Lord John Tilford and Lady Annabeth Tilford were sat in their small boat, enjoying the stars when suddenly the river seemingly opens up next to them and out comes two wicker baskets.

"Blimey!" exclaims the bearded man, dropping his pipe. Annabeth, the more level headed of the two, tucks a strand of her red hair behind her ear before reaching towards the baskets with the oar.

"Now 'ang on Anna, what just happened?" asks a befuddled john, grabbing the oar from her and holding it as if to hit the baskets at the slightest movement.

"I'm trying to find out John" says the Scottish woman. "It appears to have been some sort of portal."

John nods slowly "Like one of them there portkeys you wizards use?" he asks handing her the oar.

He hesitates when she shakes her head. "No I've never seen such a portal before." She states before using the oar to drag one of the baskets towards them.

"Hold your horses one minute then," says John "you don't know what that could be then!"

"It can't be that bad." Anna says, pulling the basket unto the boat.

"Anna! It could be a monster or a tiger." Says John before scratching his beard "Maybe not a tiger, bu-" he's cut off by Anna who grabs his arm. Looking down in the basket they find a baby boy fast asleep. Catching each others gaze, they quickly work to get the other basket that thankfully hadn't drifted off. Now, on their little boat with the two babes, the couple looks at each other. Anna smiles down at the child in her arms and glances up at John hopefully.

"Now listen 'ere Anna" he starts.

"Please John. We can't leave them here to die and we haven't any of our own." Anna pleads.

John sighs and looks down at the boys. They were beautiful like all children. From what he could see, they had brown tuffs of hair and pale skin. Unable to resist, John strokes the cheek of the child in the basket. Almost instinctively, the child wraps his little hand around John's finger before yawning in his sleep. John smiles and looks at Anna who was scrutinizing her husbands face, smiling at his interaction with the child.

"Okay." He says and the smile he gets in return makes him want to scream yes at the top of his lungs just to see it go brighter.

* * *

 **AN** : Now that we've set up the timeline, the next chapter will be more so a side by side of Regina's life in the Enchanted Forest up until she casts the curse and the twins life in 1960-70s Scotland. If you'd be so kind as to leave a review to tell me what you all think so far, that would be great. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **It seems my inspiration is sticking around so here's another chapter. To the question about Zelena and if the twins were replacing her: In a sense, yes, the twins are replacing Zelena in terms of Regina's sibling. However, fear not, I'm sure the wicked witch will be making an appearance at some point. Thank you to those who reviewed and followed. I really appreciate it. On to the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Bonds**

 _ **Scotland: Tilford estates (1969)**_

 _ **6 years later**_

The sound of light giggles and pitter pattering footsteps rung through the halls of the stone estate. The Victorian style and somewhat cold manor had finally started to feel like a home over the past six years. The once bare stone walls now held bright twinkling fairy lights. The dark and airy ceilings, bits of tinsel and jars of fireflies hung by strings.

The foyer was richly decorated. To the side was the Christmas tree, decorated with red and gold baubles and gold fairy lights. Above the fireplace were four red embroidered stockings.

The old fireplace was lit, warming the room. For Annabeth Tilford, the warmth she felt was not of the fireplace but rather the sight of two twins sat in the center of the room. The flames of the fireplace illuminate their cherub faces, reflecting in their deep brown eyes as they giggled over the toys given to them.

The ginger sighed wistfully from her place at the table, resting her hand under her chin. John and herself didn't have the time to have children of their own. Not when Gellert was running around. And after his fall in 1945, Annabeth Tilford née Ross, was faced with devastating news. She was infertile.

This news, she thought, would drive a wrench in her and John's marriage. Thankfully, it brought them closer together and over time, she came to peace with her inability to have a child. It was during this time when her older sister Isobel ran off with her own muggle. A minister, if she remembers correctly, Robert McGonagall. The last she'd heard, the couple was expecting another child.

"Mum!" "Mum!" The feeling of something tugging on her skirt pulls Anna from her thoughts. Looking down at her two munchkins, their eyes bright and twinkling and their smiles wide, Anna can't help but smile back in turn.

"Yes, darlings?" asks Anna pulling them both unto her lap, chuckling when they giggle and squirm in her arms.

"When is father going to come 'ome?" asks Jacob, his little nose scrunched in confusion.

"Ye, we want to give 'im 'is presents." says Wilhelm following suit. Glancing up at the clock above the fire place; half past nine. Frowning slightly, she replies "Perhaps you two should finish your supper and head up to bed." She nods to the Christmas pudding and mince pies on the table.

Jacob nibbles on his bottom lip, something he does when he's not sure, she notices, before looking to Wil. The two seemingly communicate silently for a minute before turning back to her shaking their heads.

"We want to wait for papa." Wilhelm says, a glint of defiance in his eyes as he nods his head in certainty.

Laughing under her breathe, Anna shakes her head. So stubborn, the two of them. Looking into their eyes filled with determination to wait for their father, she can't help but wonder how anyone could possibly give them up. How could someone look into those deep chocolate pools and not be ensnared completely? She couldn't even imagine denying them the right to wait for John, let alone abandoning them. She loves them both so much that she sometimes forgets what life was like before them.

Anna can't bring herself to think if she and John had gone elsewhere that night, if she hadn't insisted on going down to the docks. Running her fingers through their curly dark locks, she smiles as she hears the front door open.

"Father!" "Papa!" the twins shout, climbing down from her lap and running towards John who has just walked into the room. The bearded man stoops down just in time to catch the boys. He spins around until they dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"Hello boys, Merry Christmas!" exclaims John hoisting the boys over his shoulders. "Shouldn't you boys be in bed?"

"Merry Christmas Papa." says Wilhelm.

"We've got a present for you and mum," explains Jacob. At this, Annabeth raises an eyebrow. A present for her as well? She voices her question and gets twin nods in response.

"Uh huh, you've got to close your eyes though" says Wil, smiling sweetly at them both.

Anna exchanges a look with John, both smiling, before closing their eyes. Suddenly, Anna gasps as she feels a wave of magic roll over her. Opening her eyes, she hears John exclaim his surprise as well.

Flowers, flowers everywhere. More specifically, poinsettias and ivies.

Turning towards the twins who were now sat by the tree with ivy in their hair, she couldn't believe the scene before her. A part of her had an idea that maybe the twins possessed magic of some sort after they were obviously sent here by magic, but for the most part, it was just a passing thought after years of no accidental magic.

Evidently she was wrong, as the twins do have magic, as well as amazing control. She's never been more thankful that her sister left her the family estate. It's listed as a wizard household so magic is permitted.

The sound of coughing and chocking has her turning towards John, who in his surprise had fail to notice the poinsettia in his mouth. Anna hurriedly covers her mouth to muffle her laughter. Perhaps their control needs some more work after all.

"Do you not like it?" asks Jacob, him and Wilhelm frown seeing their father cough up their present.

"No, no we love it darlings," Anna rushes to comfort them. "Your father and I are simply surprised is all." That seems to do the trick because the twins are back smiling in no time. Catching John's perplexed expression as he observes the twins who have went back to playing with their toys, Anna smirks. She knew her boys were special the second she first laid eyes on them. This is fate at work or a mother's intuition, who knows?

* * *

 _ **Enchanted Forest: Mills Estates**_

 _ **6 years later…**_

Winter in the Enchanted Forest was harsh. The tall trees did little to shield you from the bone rattling, cold winter breeze. The snow fell heavy and felt more like dump than a sprinkle. The forest was bleak and bare, many of its inhabitations migrating for the season. Not a sound could be heard other than the occasional wolf. Those who remained were greeted by cold, frosty mornings and a cold mist at night.

None of this, however, matter to a certain young heiress. Young Regina Mills isn't allowed outdoors during such dreadful weather.

"It isn't befitting of a queen," she repeats after her mother. But as she stands on the steps of the estates, she wonders if this is true. Surely mother won't mind if she plays for a bit. With that thought, the little brunette runs into the snow. It's cold, really cold. Perhaps she should have worn something warmer instead of her lilac dress. Luckily she wore her boots. She shivers before reaching down and taking a handful of snow in her hand. She has never touched the white substance before. She clenches her first around it, giggling when it passes through her knuckles. The cold no longer bothers her; she's having too much fun.

"Regina!" she hears her name and turns to see her father on the estate steps looking at her. "Daddy! Look I've got snow!" she smiles up at her father, waving her fist in the air.

Henry Sr. smiles at his daughter before glancing behind him.

"Yes, that's lovely dear, but we shouldn't linger. Your mother doesn't like that."

Regina frowns looking around at all the snow around her. It was all so wonderful but mother won't let her have any fun with it. Because she is going to be Queen, is what mother always says. Regina didn't want to be Queen; it didn't seem very fun if you can't even like snow. This angers the little girl.

She stomps her foot in the snow. "I don't want to be the stupid Queen anymore! I want to play in the snow."

Her father smiles sadly at her. "Now, dear it isn't so bad. Come in before you catch a cold."

"No! I want to play."

"What in the world is going on here?" demands Cora coming through the open door way.

Henry Sr. freezes, his words stuck in his throat. Cora walks around him, towards Regina.

"Regina what have I told you about going outside?"

The five year old whispers a response under breathe as she looks down at her feet and wrings her hands.

"Pardon? Speak up child!" yells Cora.

"Not to do it, mother" says Regina biting her lower lip.

"Exactly, so you disobeyed me" says Cora sounding more vex by the second. Regina remains silent, fearing what would happen if she spoke.

"Go to your room and stay there Regina," orders Cora. "You are to get no dinner

tonight."

Regina gasps at her punishment. Henry, seemingly finding his voice, speaks up.

"But Cora isn't that a bit harsh? Today is the winter solstice after all."

Turning towards him with an eyebrow raised, Cora says "Excuse me?"

Henry sighs in defeat. "Nothing dear," he says, casting his eyes downward to avoid those of his disappointed daughter.

Turning back to Regina, Cora says "Well? What are you waiting for? Get out of my sight!"

Regina runs pass both her parents into the estate. She runs until she reaches her room where upon entering, the doors shut behind her. Throwing herself unto her bed, the little girl feels nothing but anger and disappointment. Disappointment at her fathers lack of ability to protect her from her mother. Anger at the snow that has her locked in her room and without dinner.

Glaring at her frost patterned window, she hisses vehemently, " I hate snow."

* * *

 **AN : Did you see what I did there? It's hard to miss. It wasn't planned, it just sort of happened. Please leave a review to let me know how you think the story is progressing. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hey guys! Thank you for following and reading, I really appreciate it. That being said, please bear with me this chapter. This will likely be the last expositional chapter. We'll be getting some of the defining characteristics of the twins and the Tilfords. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Paths

 _ **Scotland: Tilford estates (1981)**_

 _ **12 years later**_

"You worry too much, my boys." John Tilford was sat in his leather chair, pipe between his lips. The now aged man had started to gray at his temples and his beard was now peppered. A wisp of smoke escaped his nose as he puffed his pipe. The smell of rich tobacco filled the foyer, though the boys in question took no notice.

For 18 year olds Wilhelm and Jacob, nothing but the sight of a familiar Ministry owl mattered. The majestic snowy owl brushed with specks of brown soared into the room from the window above. In its talons, two letters of outmost importance resided. Landing on the table before the boys, it hooted as Jacob stepped forward to retrieve the letters. With trembling hands, he handed the sealed letter to his brother, his own he held close.

His blue eyes gleaming, John observed his sons. He understood that this was a pivotal moment for them so he remained silent. A warm gentle hand landed on his shoulder. Peering up into the familiar forest green eyes of his wife, Annabeth smiled. Slowly, he laces their fingers as they both regarded the life changing scene before them.

 **Jacob POV**

'It's here.

This is it! This is nothing like when our Hogwarts letters arrived. That day was exciting and while I'm excited for this, the thought of rejection.'

My stomach turned at the thought.

'No! Don't think like that Jacob. Your NEWTs went well. Maybe not as well as Wilhelm's but'

Glancing over at my brother out of the corner of my eye, I notice he hadn't opened his yet.

'Well at least I'm not the only one that's nervous.' Shifting my gaze to my parents, Mother smiles at me encouragingly.

'This is it Jacob.' I looked down at my letter and took a deep breathe to calm my speeding heart. The thick red candle wax seal bearing the Ministry crest gleamed in the light. Maybe it was the summer heat or the nerves, but I suddenly felt very faint. In my hands was my future- our future.

"Come on now, let's not dilly dally. Open the letters!" I heard mother say. Wilhelm chuckles beside me. Shaking myself, I gave her a confident smile that fell a tad bit short.

Mine and Wil's eyes connect and we nod before moving to remove the seals.

* * *

 ** _The Ministry of Magic_**

 ** _Under the ruling of: Minister Millicent Bagnold_**

 _Dear Mr Tilford,_

 _We are please to inform you that after taking into consideration your NEWTs results as listed below, your desired position as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries has therefore been granted._

 ** _Grade levels:_**

 _A- Accpetable_

 _E- Exceeding Expectation_

 _O- Outstanding_

 _P- Poor_

 _D-Dreadful_

 _ **Jacob Tilford**_ _has achieved the following N.E.W.T.s:_

 _Astronomy: **A**_

 _Charms: **E**_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: **E**_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts: **O**_

 _Divination: **P**_

 _Herbology: **E**_

 _History of Magic: **D**_

 _Muggle Studies: **E**_

 _Potions:_ ** _E_**

 _We await your owl in return._

* * *

Beside me I heard Wilhelm sigh in relief.

'We'd done it! We were going to be Unspeakables.'

An overwhelming amount of joy filled me as I embraced him, only to receive a slightly amused look in return. With a Cheshire grin stretched across my face and a small smile on his, we passed our letters to our parents.

"I'm so proud of you both." Mother was in tears as she pulled us into a tight hug. Over her shoulder father sported a warm smile.

"I'm going to send an owl immediately." I took my letter from Mother before taking off down the hall to my room.

'I did it.'

This is actually happening. I smiled at my reflection.

* * *

 **Wilhelm POV**

Looking down, I smiled to myself at the sound of Jacob's footsteps racing down the hall.

"Come along, John. I don't want to be later for my appointment." Father laughed heartily pulling himself up from his chair.

Suddenly, Mother placed her hand on my shoulder and gives me a soft smile.

"I understand you know? I couldn't be more proud of you, Wil." With that she patted my shoulder and handed me back my letter. I smiled at her, looking down at the letter before biting my lip.

I closed my eyes.

'Thank God'

 _ **The Ministry of Magic**_

 _ **Under the ruling of: Minister Millicent Bagnold**_

 _Dear Mr Tilford,_

 _After taking into consideration your NEWTs results as listed below, we of the Ministry are prepared to offer you an apprenticeship in any of the subjects in which you received a double outstanding grade. However, at your request, a position as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries is open to you._

 _ **Grade levels:**_

 _O- Outstanding_

 _E- Exceeding Expectation_

 _A- Acceptable_

 _P- Poor_

 _D-Dreadful_

 _ **Wilhelm Tilford**_ _has achieved the following N.E.W.T.s:_

 _Astronomy:_ _ **O**_

 _Charms:_ _ **OO**_

 _Care of Magical Creatures:_ _ **E**_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts:_ _ **OO**_

 _Divination:_ _ **A**_

 _Herbology:_ _ **E**_

 _History of Magic:_ _ **O**_

 _Muggle Studies:_ _ **E**_

 _Potions:_ _ **OO**_

 _We await your owl in return._

* * *

'Charms..DADA..Potions'

Well then. It doesn't matter because Jacob isn't a part of it. After spending years in separate houses at Hogwarts, the last thing I want is to be god knows where studying under a master. Being in Ravenclaw and Jacob in Hufflepuff was difficult but no where as bad as if we'd gone one to Gryffindor and other in Slytherin. He could hear his friends already.

"Apprentice to a master!"

"That's amazing!"

"Why give it up for a job as an Unspeakable?"

They didn't understand and that was fine, he hadn't expected them to. The thought of him and Jacob being apart just scared him. He knew it was illogical, he himself didn't understand.

'No need to dwell on that now.' I conjured a quill and got to work on my response.

'Where Jacob goes, I go.'

* * *

 _ **Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **King Leopold's Kingdom**_

The kingdom was abuzz. News of the King's proposal had reached even the farthest remote village. The staff was at work, gathering flowers, decorating the halls. The seamstress was fatigued; demands of the new Queen's mother in regards to the royal wedding gown were overflowing. Everything must be perfect, down to the linen on which she laid.

Though many were excited like young princess Snow, the new Queen in question was not.

* * *

 **Regina POV**

'He's gone.' She was sat in her powder room, staring blankly at her reflection.

'Gone...' A single tear snuck its way down her cheek as her face crumples with grief.

'And now I'm trapped here.' Here in this richly decorated prison, forced to play family with _that girl_. She knew what her role would be.

Mother to the girl.

China doll to the father.

In the shadow of the beloved Queen.

A Queen of nothing.

A true dollhouse _._

She chuckles humourlessly before pulling herself together. 'This is good to practise.' Pulling herself together, pretending that she wasn't broken. It seems this exercise was in the nick of time as _the girl_ entered the room.

"Regina! I saw my gown for the wedding ball. It's really pretty, I can't wait for you to see it." Those big brown eyes shone as they looked up at her.

 _The girl_ was smiling as if all was well and it takes all of Regina's strength to not scream at her that everything was not okay, that she didn't deserve to be smiling and happy when _he_ had died. That was she was hurting.

Instead, she forces a smile in return before picking up the jewel incrusted brush on her counter.

"I can't wait Snow." She nearly bits her tongue as she says that name. Breathing out of her nose, she continued "Come, let me brush your hair."

At this the young princess brings herself in front of the mirror, happy at her soon to be mother's suggestion.

As she brushes the ebony hair in long even strokes, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Snow is talking, babbling about everything and nothing. She hums in reply, eyes never leaving her reflection.

Dark.

Her eyes are dark and cold. They were once pools of warm chocolate, but they have now frozen over and it's a chill she feels in her heart as well. She feels as though she is sinking, drowning in the dark tar of her own gaze when suddenly Snow yelps. Snapping back to reality, it seemed that the brush had been caught in a knot.

"I'm sorry dear."

Snow turns around to face her. "It's alright. Keep going."

It was in that moment that Regina realised that for a moment she feels warm. Smiling to herself she continues her work, careful to tease the knots slowly. At Snow's sharp intakes, the warmth increased and thus began Regina's path of vengeance.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter we will be heading to Storybrooke with Regina. Where will we find the twins? Who knows. Next chapter will be last in which we venture into the Harry Potter world and will be focusing more on Storybrooke. Have any suggestions? Leave a review. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everyone sorry for the slow update, finals are coming up so I've been grinding.**

 **Anyhow… let's get back to story.**

* * *

Chap 4: New Beginnings

 **Enchanted Forest**

 _Cling._

Prince Charming swung at the guard in desperation. He needs to get to the portal. He holds Emma even closer to his chest and she coos. Her fate depends on it, all their fates do. As the guard goes to strike again, David strafes to the left and aims for his side. He connects and the black clad soldier falls. The prince dashes down the halls, one goal in mind.

"Save Emma." Snow had said to him when the Evil Queen had arrived, curse on her heels. She'd made him promise the night before that he would leave her if it meant saving Emma.

"We have to protect her from that woman David." She'd looked so serious and so afraid. "No matter what." She choked up at that. He tried to comfort her, to ease her worry. "She'll be okay. You know why?" He caressed her hands. "Because she'll have you to help her every step of the way." The soft tentative smile he received for his efforts warmed his heart. It almost made him okay with the fact that he was going to lose them both.

Now it seems that his efforts were for not, because not only had Emma come at the most inconvenient of times, but Regina had stormed the castle with her guards and it was clear that her curse was no bluff. David bursts through the door of the nursery, frantic he runs to the portal and places Emma in the trunk. The tiny newborn looks at her father with big curious green eyes. Tucking her in her blanket, the prince soaks in the image of his daughter.

"I'm sorry Emma. I'm sorry that Mommy and Daddy won't be there for you." He chokes up, his breathe caught in his throat. This wasn't fair. He'd just got her only to lose her immediately after.

"But, I know you'll find us baby." His heart feels heavy and his tears fall freely now.

"Because that's what we do. We find each other." Emma babbles and slowly David exhales before closing the trunk door. Drying his eyes, he closes his eyes as he feels magic rush through the room.

She's gone.

Opening his eyes, he grabs his sword as he feels determination fill him. He turns around and attacks two dark knights with vigour. He swings, ducks and parries. Out the corner of his eye, he spies the reflection of a sword, so ducks before clashing with the knight. Pushing apart, he dodges a stab to the side from the knight to his right before quickly returning the favour. He spins and does the same to the other knight. In comes a group of several more guards but they do not attack. Instead, the sound of clicking heels on stone echo through the halls. It and sound of his own heavy breathing ring in the prince's ears.

There she was in all her malicious glory. And yet…

Clad in a deep satin red gown of simple yet elegant design, the Queen looks beautiful. Her dark brown tresses fall down her face like a flowing curtain hiding her view. Peeking out of said blockade, her dark brown eye has a certain unfamiliar light in them and her soft rosy pink lips curve into a small smile. David blinks.

This was different.

Where were the wicked grins and evil smirks? Where were the eyes filled with hatred and rage? Where was the overly accentuated cleavage? This woman was the Queen, of that he was certain.

And yet… The room is silent.

No one dares speak as if not to shatter this fragile innocent illusion of the Queen. David expects some sort of speech or evil monologue. He waits for her to rant about how they all saw this coming and how she's got her revenge.

Silence.

Little does the farmer turned prince know that the woman in question has no speech. After seeing Snow White begging her not hurt her baby before quickly singing a different tune of how she won't win and that good will always triumph over evil, Regina is left feeling an overwhelming sense of calmness and peace. She'd done it. She no longer feels cold all over. She feels warm, toasty and at home. The hole in her heart feels full of lava instead of the usual bone deep frost. This must be how Maleficent felt when she got her fire back.

She closes her eyes and bites her lip. She hums before exhaling. Opening her eyes, she addresses Charming.

"At last." With that her guards attack. At first, Charming does a decent of job of fending off the assault, but all things come to an end. The prince is on his knees, holding his side.

Blood flows freely, staining the hard stone floor as the dark curse takes hold of the castle and all its inhabitants. David sways on his knees before slumping down the ground. He feels the darkness of death but he resists because he's fighting for Emma, for Snow, for their future together wherever that may be.

Turning to look at Regina, she smiles at him kindly as if she wasn't killing him and destroying his happiness. As she is engulfed by the dark purple clouds of the curse and his vision blurs, David swears he sees her mouth move as though to say…

"Thank you."

* * *

 **A forest on the outskirts of Maine**

You are perhaps wondering what has happened to our dear twins since we've last seen them. Funny that you ask as that information is unknown even to me, my friends.

As you may know, the twins are now Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries and the things they do there…well you could say they also are unspeakable.

The ministry takes great pride in the secrecy surrounding the Department of Mysteries. Many have theories of what transpire there. Some say that's where they keep the first and only working time machine.

Others say, (mostly muggle-borns) that it's like area 51 and they deal with alien life. A very small amount of people think it's the nargles.

If one were to ask me, I'd say they dabble in the various mysteries of the world such as: love, space, thought, time, death, and others. But you didn't hear that from me. That being said, it's certain that the mysterious phenomenon that would later be called "The Temporal Warp of Maine" is definitely one of the departments best kept secrets.

In magic, space and time warps are a commonplace. They are used for rapid journeys around the worlds and realms or for travel through time if only for a short while.

However, what happened in Maine was a rather peculiar anomaly in space and time. For all at once, magic did something it shouldn't have. It froze time and in the place of the once vast northern woods of a mostly forgotten state stood a town that wasn't there before. Identities were changed and pasts created.

The department refuses to comment on the two agents that went missing responding to a magical disturbance in the U.S. When questions came up as to why two members were responding to a call overseas, the department swore silence and over the years all was forgotten.

For the Tilford family who saw their sons rarely, the lack of letters was worrying, but they simply chalked it up to the work they do. They were grown men after all. A 57 year old Annabeth Tilford watered her poinsettias in her garden. "At least, I know you're both alive." She fingered the petals of her flowers as she smiled to herself.

* * *

 **Storybrooke, Maine**

When Regina Mills awoke in bedroom very different from her own, she sighed in relief.

Looking around, the room was very "modern" (that was the word that came to mind, a result of her altered memories no doubt.) the walls were white and were accented by the mostly black and gray furnishing.

Removing herself from her bed, she walked over to her closet. She opened it to reveal a variety of pantsuits, dress shirts, skirts and dresses. Shifting through, she finds a pair of dress pants and a white shirt that she quickly put on, excited to explore this new world she had created herself.

She exited her bedroom and climbed down the stairs and went into the kitchen to prepare something to eat. As she entered the kitchen she's suddenly hit with the information or rather lack of to prepare a meal. She furrowed her brows.

She knew what the "stove" did and how it worked. As well as the toaster and microwave, but she didn't know how to utilise this information. Shifting her gaze between these three objects, she shrugs in defeat before taking an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"At least I still have my apples." She mutters before going to take a huge bite of it.

 _Ding Dong_

Her head snapped up. Instantly her mind went to the worst case scenarios. Did the curse not work fully? Did one of the towns folk know who she was and has come to kill her?

She cautiously moved to door, grabbing a decorative statue from the mantle along the way. She slowly unlocked the latch on the door and opened it.

"Morning Gina! We didn't think you'd be up by now." Said the man stood on her doorstep. He was about a couple inches taller than her. His hair was dark and tousled by the wind. He had kind brown eyes and his mouth was curled into a wide friendly grin.

"We thought you'd like some actual food instead of the usual burnt cereal and apple." That's when she noticed the man beside him. The looked exactly alike although this man had a full blown beard while the other had a little scruff. His hair was also longer, tied back to the base of his neck. He was carrying a container and basket in his arms.

Before she can demand what's happening here and why these peasants (because surely they were peasants, she'd never seen them before) were trying to feed her, the names Jake and Will popped into her head. These were her…brothers?! She didn't remember that part of the curse. From what she knows the curse is meant to cause all those besides her unhappiness. Why would being related to her be a punishment? She suddenly felt a little offended. Sure, she killed both her parents, but still! She was a delight!

 _Snap Snap_

"Earth to Gin-Gin." Regina was torn from her thoughts to Jake snapping his fingers in her face. "Are you done planning world domination or can we come inside now?"

"Don't call me that you fool." Regina slapped his hands from her face as he went to pinch her.

"Again, who somehow managed to burn cereal?"

"That was one time."

"Still happened though. Oh, and didn't you burn instant ramen?" Jake jumped back to avoid Regina's slap.

"I'm not the one who ran over a squirrel on a bicycle! Which, by the way, I looked it up, should be virtually impossible!" Regina rummaged through all the new memories the curse gave her of her childhood with her "brothers" and oh wow, Jake was annoying.

"Cut it out you two, you're both grown adults not five year olds." Will interjected.

Jake sniffed.

"Oh please! She's the one who is failing to adult correctly-"

"That's not a thing, you idiot."

"- I mean what self respecting 30 year old woman can't cook?"

"Jake." Will sighed as he held Regina back. His twin has always pissed their sister off easily.

"Let me go Will! I'm going to kill him!" Regina was now trying to kick her brother, who crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"You're barely off the ground pipsqueak." Regina screamed in rage before remembering the statue in her hand. She stopped struggling against Will and simply smiled sweetly at Jake.

"You're right Jacob. What was I thinking?" Both the men tensed, their sister only called them by their formal names when bad things are about to happen. Connecting the dots, Jake looks between the statue in her hand and Regina's smile.

"Now Gina darling, let's not do anything drastic." Jake chuckled nervously, backing away slowly.

 _Wham_

The statue hit Jake right in the crotch, sharp end first.

"Ahhhh!" His scream tore through the early morning. Jake fell to his knees holding his surely bruised genitalia in pain. Will just sighed and moved to help him up while Regina laughed evilly in the background.

"Oh god the pain! The humanity! Woe is me!"

"Shut up! People are trying to sleep here!" Regina, slightly out of breathe from laughter, turned to her neighbour Mr. Iago, who was leaning out his window, hairnet intact, shaking his fist at them.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again." Will waved at the man while glaring at his siblings.

"Right guys?"

"Yes of course."

"Totally."

The neighbour glared at them. "It better not." He closed his window.

The siblings all turned and look at each other. Jake got off the ground and started kicking his feet while Will whistled. Regina pointed behind her to the door. "We should probably.."

"Yeah that's a good idea."

"Definitely."

And with that they headed inside to have breakfast and not at all laugh about the neighbour's hairnet. They are mature, sophisticated adults. How dare you suggest such things! No, they were not impersonating him. Honestly, ye of little faith.

"Hey! Some of us need our beauty sleep." Jake said shaking his fork at the others. Will shook his head in amusement before cutting his pancakes. Regina laughed and took a bite of her scrambled eggs. As Jake continued his amazing, according to him, impersonations, Regina couldn't help but smile. See? This curse was already turning out to be a great investment.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all like this chapter. It was very fun writing both the twins and Regina in the same scene. Any suggestions to the misadventures the Mills can get into pre and post Henry? Leave a review! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
